


a little love to ease the pain

by metalgr3ymon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm Sorry, M/M, Riding, The Author Regrets Everything, cal and ash are barely in this, they speak like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalgr3ymon/pseuds/metalgr3ymon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, you can start the next song, I'm alright," he tries to sound like he's not pretty much choking back tears of pain at this point and failing spectacularly at it, if the concerned stares of the rest of his band are anything to go by, even if Calum still looks too smug for Michael's liking, and Luke, well. There's concern in the blue eyes that are currently locked with Michael's green ones, but there is something else in them, something that makes the blue in his eyes look darker, like Luke is thinking about getting Michael alone, after the show, to have his way with him until the black-haired boy forgets he has a sprained ankle and his own name. </p><p> </p><p>or, the one where Michael sprains his ankle and Luke rides him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little love to ease the pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukeofficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeofficial/gifts).



> Hiiiiiiiii. This is my first 5sos fic, and the first thing i've written in english in a long time so even though it kind of sucks i'm quite proud of it. The end is kinda rushed because i wrote it at 6:30 in the morning so yeah. If you find any grammatical mistakes or something that doesn't sound right pls tell me so i can fix it.
> 
> For iris, because i told her i would write this forever ago but i was drowing in schoolwork back then so i had to wait until school was over and then i got writer's block so yeah. i tried my best i hope you like it.
> 
> Title taken from 'dissolved girl' by massive attack. Bonus points if u catch the sense8 reference at the end.

 

And as Michael trips over his own feet and goes down like a ton of bricks in front of thousands of people at the show they are playing in Leeds, he can't help but think that maybe karma is finally getting back at him for that one time he made fun of Calum after he slipped and fell down on stage. So like, yeah, that happened. He fell down. It wasn't a big deal, really, he's okay. Michael gets back to his feet again, with the intention of simply laughing it off, maybe make a comment about how Calum and him are finally even, after the song ends.

Michael has every intention of doing just that, but apparently whoever's up there has others plans for him because as soon as he puts his left foot on the ground he feels a sharp stabbing pain on his ankle and he can't do anything besides clench his jaw and blink back tears because _holy fuck_ it hurts so bad. He then begins to hop around on one leg while keeping the injuried one in the air, thinking that maybe if he doesn't try to stand on it for a bit it will somehow stop hurting.

Michael likes to pretend the way he grabs his mic stand right after the song ends is totally casual and not like he'll most likely fall again if he lets go of it.

"Michael, you fell on your ass. Are you alright?" he hears Ashton ask, and even though there is a joking lilt to his voice, the black-haired boy can detect the serious undertone behind his bandmate's question. Calum looks smug when Michael looks his way, like he's thinking about karma finally giving the black-haired boy what he deserves too.

Michael barely restrains himself from flipping him off.

"Yeah, you can start the next song, I'm alright," he tries to sound like he's not pretty much choking back tears of pain at this point and failing spectacularly at it, if the concerned stares of the rest of his band are anything to go by, even if Calum still looks too smug for Michael's liking, and Luke, well. There's concern in the blue eyes that are currently locked with Michael's green ones, but there is something else in them, something that makes the blue in his eyes look darker, like Luke is thinking about getting Michael alone, after the show, to have his way with him until the black-haired boy forgets he has a sprained ankle and his own name.

Michael all but chokes on his own breath when Luke has _the audacity_ suck his lip ring into his mouth and wink at him, and okay, that's it. Michael is gonna fight him. With his dick. He then realizes he really shouldn't be thinking about scenarios that involve Luke and his dick right before he has to take his mic off the stand and walk over to the plataform of his side of the stage to begin his part of the introduction of Permanent Vacation because their fans notice _everything_ , and well. The last thing he needs is HD gifs of him with a boner all over Tumblr.

He should have known that Luke wouldn't stop there, because in reality the blond boy is not the delicate flower that must be protected at all costs everyone believes him to be; Luke is the biggest little shit the black-haired boy has ever met and he's out there to get Michael. Luke spends the rest of the show sauntering over to him from time to time, getting way closer to Michael than it's necessary to share his mic, all but grinding against him while whispering dirty things into the older boy's ear as he struggles to watch where he's putting his fingers and tries not to forget the words to his solos.

Michael ends up having _two_ throbbing members to worry about. Who whould have though trying to cover a boner with a guitar would be so difficult?

All in all, the black-haired boy does pretty well, he even manages to jump alongside Luke and Calum during SLSP like they always do, even though his sprained ankle protests greatly after the jump. Michael hates not having jumped around as much as he usually does, like he has let the fans down somehow, and makes a quick mental note to send a tweet apologizing for it as he takes his place beside his bandmates to give their bow. That's when Luke strikes again, this time giving Michael's ass a firm slap as soon as they stand up straight after bowing, just like the black-haired boy himself did to him not long ago. It kind of makes him want to just throw himself over Luke's lap right then and there so he can spank him properly.

Now _that_ would make an awesome gifset on Tumblr.

They all bounce off the stage like a bunch of excited puppies, practically vibrating with energy and the buzz they always get after playing a show. Michael overhears Calum and Ashton making plans to go out that night and celebrate one of the best shows they've ever played; normally the black-haired boy would be 100% down for going out with them, get drunk and end up dragging Luke to a bathroom stall to suck him off, maybe, but that night he politely declines when they ask him if he wants to come with them, mainly because his ankle still hurts like a motherfucker and he wants to let it rest, but also because he's so horny it took him every ounce of his self-control to not pounce on Luke the second they were both off the stage. He should get a reward for that. Preferably in the form of Luke touching his dick as soon as possible.

It's clear that the black-haired boy is gonna get what he wants when Luke says no as well to their bandmate's offer, claiming he's tired. Ashton proceeds to give them both _A Look_ that says they're fooling the exact amount of zero people and that he knows the real reason why they're staying in as they walk to the car that's gonna take them back to the hotel, then he grins and claps them both in the back, telling them to have fun. Calum just grins and calls out an obnoxious "don't forget to use protection!" before following Ashton into the front seats. Michael is considering demanding that Calum fights him as soon as they arrive at the hotel as he gets on the backseat of the car. However, all thoughts of fighting Calum automatically vanish from his mind when Luke sits by his side, so close he's practically on his lap, and leans in to whisper in his ear:

"Looks like I'm gonna have to do all the work tonight, I mean, since you shouldn't force your ankle and all that" the black-haired boy can _hear_ the smirk on the blond boy's voice as he speaks, his hot breath on his ear sending shivers down Michael's spine. Then Luke chuckles and gets even closer, a low and breathy sound that goes straight to Michael's cock. "I'm gonna ride the fuck out of you."

"Jesus," Michael mutters, barely resisting the urge to squirm in his seat. The black-haired boy would no doubt feel embarrassed about being so far gone that soon if it wasn't for how turned on he is.

Beside him, the blond boy barely manages to stifle his laughter.

"Luke is just fine, thank you."

"We were having _a moment_ there, Luke, and you just ruined it, you massive dork." Michael groans, no real heat behind his words. Luke doesn't hold back this time, throwing his head back and doing the squinty thing he always does with his eyes when he's laughing particularly hard, clearly pleased with himself. That can't continue, so the black-haired boy mimics Luke's earlier actions and moves a bit closer to him so he can lean in to whisper in his ear:

"You think you're oh so funny, don't you? Well, you certainly won't be laughing when I make you come with nothing but my cock in you as you ride me."

Luke sobers up immediately as soon as he registers the black-haired boy's words, emiting a low growl as he reaches up to grasp the back of Michael's neck, pulling him into a kiss. It's messy, full of tongue and mouthfuls of teeth but they don't have it in them to care. There are few things that Michael loves more than the feel of Luke's lips sliding deliciously against his, the way he gasps when the black-haired boy bites down softly on his bottom lip, soothing the sting with his tongue and dippin it into the blond's mouth as he eagerly parts his lips for him, hearing him moan prettily against his mouth when Michael sucks his bottom lip into his own mouth.

They eventually break the kiss to breathe. Luke takes it as an opportunity to beggin kissing and nipping his jaw, continuing down his neck as Michael moans softly, tilting his head back to give the younger boy better access. The black-haired boy slips his hands on Luke's back pockets, squeezing his ass and pulling him in until the blond boy is straddling his thigh, using his grip to help Luke grind against him, head thrown back and mouth open on a silent moan.

Michael has never been more grateful for Ashton and Calum than he is right now, because both of them had pointedly put on their earphones as soon as the car's engine had roared to life, as if they were saying _"feel free to engage in a session of PDA in the backseat as hardcore as you want, don't worry about us"_. He could kiss them both for that.

Michael and Luke so caught up in each other they don't notice that the car has been parked in front of the hotel's entrance for a good two minutes now, Ashton muttering something that sounds like _"this godforsaken band and its lack of boundaries, I swear to god"_ or Calum twisting his body to look at them from his positiong on the front seat, sporting the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

"Yo, Dr. Fluke, Mike-ro-wave" he says as he snaps his fingers to get their attention, taking great joy in the way the jump about three feet in the air and spring apart so fast they almost fall off the seat, Luke blushing madly while Michael narrows his eyes and glares at him. Calum just laughs, and adds, "We've arrived at the hotel, you can go suck face in your room, you horny bastards."

Michael doesn't restrain himself this time, he flips Calum off and gets off the car, Luke hot on his heels, wincing as soon as he sets his sprained ankle on the ground. It doesn't hurt as bad as it did during the show, but still.

"Do you think you can walk, Mikey?" a voice asks behind him, and he doesn't need to turn around to know it's Luke. "Or do you need help?"

It's the fact that he asks first and doesn't assuming that he's automatically helpless what makes Michael turn around to grab his face and press a brief kiss to his mouth saying that yeah, a little help would be nice. The blond boy nods, letting Michael wrap an arm around his waist and lean on him as they slowly but surely make their way into the hotel, getting into the elevator that takes to their floor after and, finally, walking down the hallway where their room is located until they're right in front their door. Michael and Luke are rooming together, as they have been doing since stopped being dumb and admitted their feelings to each other a while ago.

Luke swears and almost drops the keycard of the room while trying to open the door as Michael drapes himself across the younger boys's back and begins kissing and sucking at his neck, wrapping his arms around Lukes's hips, fumbling with his belt and the zipper of his jeans until he can shove his hand into them, getting a hold of the blond boy's now half-hard cock and palming him throuhg his boxers. In retailation, Luke grinds his ass back against the clothed erection he can feel pressing against him, smirking when he hears Michael moan and curse behind him. Michael bites the juncture were his shoulder meets his neck, hard, making Luke miss the slot where the keycard's supposed to go once again.

"You know, if you weren't making this so hard we would already be inside," Luke says.

"I'm not the one making things hard," Michael replies, grinding his clothed erection against the blond's ass to prove his point," you are.

"And you have the nerve to call  _me_ a dork." Luke lets his forehead rest briefly against to door as he laughs before shaking Michael off of him so he can open the goddamned door once and for all.

The minute after they're finally in the room and the door closes behind them Michael shoves Luke against it, cupping his face with both hands and kissing him fiercely, biting softly at his bottom lip and wasting no time in slipping his tongue into the blond boy's mouth as soon as he grants him access. Luke tangles his hands up in Michael's hair, pulling at the soft black strands and smirking against Michael's mouth, swallowing the moan the older boy lets out at that, fully knowing how much of a sucker Michael is for having his hair pulled. They stay like that for a few minutes, kissing messily and grinding against each other, only stopping to get Luke's shirt off, Michael's following suit.

Luke grabs Michael's thigh, the older boy taking the hint and jumping up to wrap his legs around the younger's boys waist, ignoring the way his ankle protests at that, resting his hands on Luke's broad shoulders as he carries him effortlessly through the room. Luke places Michael on the bed and pecks him on the lips briefly before turning around and walking over to where both of their suitcases are laying haphazardly on the floor in the search of lube and a condom, returning with both items in each hand and a triumphant smile on his face.

Michael watches with hooded eyes as Luke places both things on the bed for later usage and crawls his way to him, situating himself in the older boy's lap, gripping at his hair to tilt his head back so he can trail hot, open-mouthed kisses down Michael's throat until he reaches his collarbones, which the blond boy takes his time to mark them up, leaving them covered in an array of purple, blue and red bruises as Michael pants and squirms underneath him, trying to buck his hips up so he can get some much needed friction on his trapped erection.

Luke is not gonna let him.

"Uh uh", the blond says, a smirk tugging at his lips as he presses his hands against Michael's hips to still them and prevent them from bucking up again. "You have to keep still, you have a sprained ankle that needs to rest, remember?" When it looks like Michael's about to protest, he runs his fingers through his hair, adding: "Don't worry babe, I told you I was going to do all the work tonight, didn't I?"

Michael swears at that, grabbing the back of Luke's neck to pull him into another kiss that's more tongue and teeth that anything else, like they just can't be bothered to do it right because they have more important things to focus on. Luke cards his hands through Michael's black strands and tugs at them again, coaxing a deep moan from the other boy's chest as he brings up his right leg and wraps it up around Luke's hip, digging his heel against his ass to help the blond boy grind against him. Luke tightens his grip on Michael's hair and breaks off the kiss to breathe and hide his face into his boyfriend's neck, kissing and biting at the skin there and whimpering slightly, needing a moment to get his bearings back.

"Why are you still wearing these?" Michael whines, tuggin at Luke's jeans and glaring at them like they have personally offended him. "Get them _off_."

Luke dutifully climbs off Michael's lap in order to remove his jeans and underwear in one go, hissing when the cold air of the room hits his flushed erection, returning to the bed after he's done to do the same to Michael. And honestly, Michael's dick is so pretty, long and thick and flushed a deep pink at the tip to match his lips. Luke wastes no time into settling between his boyfriend's legs, hooking both his arms under Michael's knees to pull him closer, always being careful with his injuried ankle. He begins to kiss and suck at the sensitive skin of Michael's inner thighs, leaving another quite impressive array of dark hickeis there that have the black-haired boy swearing profusely and pleading for Luke to _please, please do something_. The blond boy decides to take pity on him and sets both legs carefully on the duvet again, spreading them and finally, finally wrapping his fingers around his boyfriend's cock, swiping at the wet gathered at the tip with his thumb so his fist can slide easily over it, flicking his wrist at the head everytime his hands moves up, making Michael throw his head back as he crawls at the bed sheets with need. And fuck, Michael's just so beautiful like this, with obscenely red lips bitten raw, eyebrows scrunched up, mouth hanging open, a thin layer of sweat covering his body, the restless shifts of his hips as he tries to fuck Luke's fist —

Afraid he's gonna bust his nut right there and then if he keeps looking at the panting mess that is Michael, Luke closes his eyes and leans in, opening his mouth wide and taking the black-haired boy's cock into it. Michael exhales shakily and treads a hand through Luke's blonde hair as he goes down the lenght of him until his nose is buried in Michael's dark blond pubic hair, going back up again, lips sealed tight around his flushed erection as he begins to bob his head, tongue washing over the slit and the sensitive vein at the base occasionaly. Michael feels then the all too familiar heat pooling rapidly in his stomach that tells him he's probably going to come soon.

"Luke, _fuck_ , I'm so close" he groans, pulling at the blond's hair with the intention of making him stop but only succeding in making him groan, sending vibrations up his spine that have him writhing and trying to buck his hips up, receiving a pair of hands holding his hips down hard enough to leave bruises in return. "Luke, I'm - gonna - "

Luke pulls off his cock with a wet pop, squeezing the base of Michael's cock as hard has he can without hurting him, effectively cutting of his orgasm. Michael is vaguely aware about the fact that he's probably going to cry if he doesn't get to come soon and tries to tell Luke as much, but the blond boy just snorts and gropes around the bed until he finds the forgotten bottle of lube. He's about to open the cap and pour it into his hand when the black-haired boy surges forward and grabs his wrist to stop him.

"I wanna do it." the black-haired boy says, looking at the bottle on the blond's hand, then back at his eyes. "I wanna open you up. Can I?"

"Only if you say please," Luke's mostly joking when he says this, ((as if he'd ever say no to get fingered open by Michael), then all but nuts when his boyfriend whines and shamelessly begs Luke to _please, please, let me open you up._ He passes Michael the bottle and concentrates in straddling his lap again and in not nutting on the spot as Michael pours the clear gel into his palm and spreads it with his fingers, trying to warm it up. He then uses the hand not covered in lube to grab the back of Luke's neck and press their foreheads together, looking him square in the eye as he slides the other around to press a finger against Luke's hole, circling it slowly. Luke lets out a high-pitched whine as he starts to push the digit inside that only increases in volume as Michael starts to pump his finger in and out, watching Luke's mouth go slack in bliss as his boyfriend slides a second finger him, pumping them faster at the blond boy's request, scissoring them at the same time to get him ready for his cock.

"I'm, I'm ready Michael," Luke says, sounding completely fucked out. "Please, just -"

But the black-haired boy shakes his head, a small smile tugging at his lips as he tinks, _revenge is a dish that's best served cold._

"I think you can do one more, Lukey," the blond boy laughs breathlessly, probably figuring out what Michael's trying to do, and it makes Michael love him even more that he doesn't try to call the black-haired boy out on it, just nods shakily, giving him the green light (ha) to add a third finger, avoiding his prostate because he doesn't want him anywhere near close to coming until he's buried inside him.

"Michael, I swear to fucking god If you don't let me sick on your dick in this instant - "

It's Michael turn to let out a laugh as he pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the bedsheets, leaning back agains the pillows as Luke grabs the condom and tears the envelope open with his teeth, rolling it over Michael's cock quickly and adding more lube, even though the condom's already pretty slicked up. The blond boy then proceeds to lower himself down until his ass meets Michael's sharp hipbones, taking a few minutes to adjust before he starts to move, placing both hands on the black-haired boy's shoulders for leverage.

"Mikey, _please_ , touch me," Luke begs. His cock is steadily leaking all over the black-haired boy's tummy as Luke bounces on his lap, and he's really dying to touch him, but.

"Nothing but my cock on you, remember?" Michael says with a grin that only widens when Luke whines high in his throat above him, feeling an all too familiar heat pooling in his stomach. He's probaly not gonna last long, not with Luke's tight heat around him like that, and he'll be damned if he doesn't take Luke with him, so he plants his right heel on the mattress and begins meeting the blond boy's thrusts halfway, grabbing his hips, trying to find that one spot that makes fireworks shoot off at the base of his spine.

"Found it," Michael says, sounding totally wrecked, as he hears Luke cry out on top of him. "Fuck, babe, you feel so fucking good."

He then angles himself to it that spot again and again until Luke lets out a strangled "oh my god, I'm gonna come. Michael, please, can I come?", and it takes Michael's lust-clouded brain a bit to register the fact that Luke is asking him for permission to come, but when it does, he's surprised he doesn't get whiplash from nodding his head so fast.

"Yeah, of course you can come, sweetheart. Just let it go."

It turns out Luke is the one to take Michael with him and not backwards as he had originally planned, because the sight of the blond boy falling apart completely on top of Michael as he lets out a sound close to a scream while coming completely untouched as he slicks the space between them is all it takes for the black-haired boy to come too, digging his nails into Luke's skin where he's clutching at his hips, screwing his eyes shut and letting out high-pitched whine he wasn't aware he was capable of doing and that he will deny he's ever made until his dying breath if asked about it. Luke colapses on top of him as they both try to catch their breath, smiling up at Michael before straightening up, wincing slightly as he pulls out. He then gets up and grabs the first shirt he can find on the mess of clothes scattered on the floor to wipe at the mess he's made on Michael's chest, at the same time the black-haired boy rolls the condom off, ties it up and, as unsanitary as it sounds, throws it in the general direction where he guesses the bin must be. Luke scrunges up his nose at that, like he hasn't done the same thing with the shirt he has just used, the hypocrithe.

"So, did that help?" Luke asks, grinning, as he tugs the covers over them both. "Do you feel better?"

"I can't really answer that," Michael replies, "because you literally fucked my brains out."

Luke laughs, warm and bright, as he moves to cuddle the black-haired boy, tangling their legs together and throwing an arm over his wast, burying his nose into Michael's hair and inhaling deeply.

"You know," the black-haired boy murmurs sleepily "if this is how you're gonna react everytime I sprain my ankle on stage, I should probaly do it more often."

Michael still thinks the slap to the chest he receives as an answer is totally undeserved.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr metalgr3ymon !!!


End file.
